Khronos, the Divine of Time
"I don't have time to do that! ...wait..." "Time is a direction, not a dimension" "If I have to, I will erase every alternate timeline of you to solve this problem!" The timelord of the multiverse, Khronos keeps a watchful eye for any form of destructions or alterations to time. He plays a major role with helping the protagonist against foes who manipulate time. Appearance History Time Waits for No One TBA Beat the Clock TBA Bitter Alliance TBA Fighting Him Part 1 TBA Fighting Him Part 2 TBA Personality Corny joke or not, Khronos loves to crack one out at any moment. At some points, he'll use an annoying joke, JUST BECAUSE he knows it's annoying. However, Khronos very strict with Time Control like many other Divines of Time. He will presume to erase you out of all timelines if necessary. Abilities Divine Physiology Divines are unimaginably powerful. They ALL are easily able to destroy Eternal Libraries with their power, durable enough to take what they dish out, and fast enough to even blitz hyper form characters. Amortality Being a divine, Divines are beyond the concept of life and death, and therefore cannot be considered dead nor alive. This is further backed up by the fact that Divines lack souls to begin with. If the force is powerful enough, however (being very noticeably superior), she can be erased from existence. Divine Anti-Storage Being a Divine, Kronos is immune to any form of containment or imprisonment spells. Divine Dimensional Level Khronos resides on the 7th dimensional level. At will, she is impervious to attacks are lower in dimensional tier. She is able to use this to go invisible from lower tier beings, be completely intangible from all attacks, able to touch you whilst you cannot, strike the insides of your body etc. Omnichronal Perception He can see throughout all timelines and alternate universes. Divine Chronokinesis Khronos can exist outside of time, being immune to time effects as a result. Khronos can not only manipulate time, in the fourth dimension, but also Divine Time, which is in the seventh Dimension. Temporal Presence At will, can exist within time, and by that, they can exist throughout all of time at once. Cosmic Awareness Khronos is able to be aware of all incoming dangers, due to him being able to see in all timelines. Time Stopping Khronos can stop time within all timelines, can blast an energy beam or wave that stops time for anything in the way, or can touch someone to freeze and unfreeze them from time. Time Looping Khronos can make replay over and over again for just one person, or an entire dimension at will. He may do this to leave someone in a distress situation to replay again and again for eternity. Time Rewind Khronos has the ability to completely reverse the flow of timestreams, allowing time to reverse. At will, he can let himself be affected by it (with no loss of memory whatsoever), or he can exist out of time to be unaffected. Time Portal Creation Makes portals throughout time and dimensions, used as wormholes, or openings for ranged attacks. Can also slice through time. Time Dimension Khronos can store time in a dimension he can make, where he or others can travel through it at will to be unaffected . Time Energy tossing orbs that freeze people in time or heavily slow them down. Rapidly speeds up their time to the point where their body rots away on touch with the energy (effective only on beings lacking eternal youth). Time Perception Manipulation Khronos can alter his, and other's, perception of time. On one extreme, it can make one see everything move incredibly slowly, or maybe even appear frozen all together. On another, one can perceive time as flying by, making themselves seem paralyzed. Meta Time Manipulation Can affect the Timeline of the Divines, Chronokinetic Strike In battle, whenever Khronos strikes someone, or vice versa, time flow is personally altered so that the opponent appears to move slower by 1% while Khronos appears to move faster by 2%. Flaws Relationships Trivia Related Pictures Category:Males Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Work In Progress